


The Thirteenth Hour

by Khriskin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Mar. 3rd, 2007</p>
<p>He didn’t actually turn children into goblins, no matter how hard their siblings wished. </p>
<p>Written for drabbles 30 Days of Drabbles: Day 24 Prompts: Noun/Object: Teacher (Sense/Weaponsmaster/Tutor/Adviser)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirteenth Hour

He didn’t actually turn children into goblins, no matter how hard their siblings wished. The rules governing Underground were as old as the magic that sustained him; no harm could come to true innocents here.

Wicked step-sisters, on the other hand, were fair game.

He watches the current questor stumbling valiantly around the maze, fueled by love as much as fear. They were rarely ever  _ truly _ wicked, but the rules are strict about redemption.

The clock ticks on, counting progress instead of time, marking off lessons the Labyrinth was meant to teach.

And the thirteenth chime always finds him alone.


End file.
